All I Need Song Fanfic
by SunsetRainbow
Summary: Hinamori woken up and she needs someone. Someone like Hitsugaya : HitsuHina Oneshot My summaries suck This is my first song fanfic so please be nice! By the way, I don't own bleach xx


Hinamori opened her eyes. The sunlight was streaming through the window, _a dawn of a new day. _A smile passed wistfully over her lips, almost as if she could laugh her away everything she'd done. Suddenly the memories flooded through her .

_**I'm dying to catch my breath**_

_Hitsugaya Kun...What have I done?_

_**oh why don't I ever learn **_

_He's helped me through everything and..I wanted to stab him! _Hinamori shuddered at the memory.

_**I've lost all my trust that i'm sure we try to  
Turn it around  
**__Why should he trust me anymore? _Hinamori wondered_. I didn't trust him, I only trusted..._The memory of her old Captain flashed up in her mind_. __**Him.**_

Suddenly she felt a familiar reiatsu near her. She quickly turned to face the window, to watch the sunlight. _No _Hinamori thought fearfully_ Don't let it be -_

"So you're awake now Hinamori" Hitsugaya said quietly.

_**  
Can you still see the heart of me**_

_Do I even have a heart?_ Hinamori wondered. _After everything I've done.._

_**  
all my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace**_

_If only If only...what I would give to hug you Shiro Chan and wipe away all my bad things I've done in an instant._

"Go away Hitsugaya Taichou!" Hinamori snapped.

Hitsugaya flinched. He'd been telling her for years to call him by his proper title but now she had, it sounded wrong. He felt stung by her words_****_

Don't turn me down  
for all i need

_I can't rely on you anymore Hitsugaya Kun! _Hinamori thought desperately._ I need you...yet I can't ask you. I don't have the right to._

_**  
make my heart a better place  
give me something I can believe**_

"What's happened to you Momo?" Hitsugaya whispered.

_**  
Don't turn me down**_

Hinamori couldn't answer. She wanted him to stay but she couldn't bear it. The pain was too much.

_**  
you're far from the door now  
don't let it close  
**_

"Please Hitsugaya Taichou." Hinamori said.

_**  
He only had to go**_

"No."

_**  
I wish I could let it go**_

_Why isn't he leaving!_ Hinamori felt like screaming. "Leave"

_**  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around  
**_

"I won't leave till you look at me, Hinamori." Hitsugaya said softly.

_Look at him! _Her mind screamed but her body refused to move,

_**  
Can you still see the heart of me**_

Hinamori felt her heart shatter in two. _Where is my heart now? _ She loved him and she couldn't look at him.

"You couldn't stand it." Her cold voice pierced Hitsugaya's heart.

_**  
all my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace  
**_

Hinamori started sobbing. She couldn't help it. It hurt so much.

"Momo..."Hitsugaya gently said

"Fine!" That bitter voice escaped from Hinamori's lips.

_**  
Don't turn me down  
for all i need**_

Hinamori faced him and looked into his emerald green eyes. She'd missed them so much.She missed _Her Shiro Chan_.

_**  
make my heart a better place  
give me something I can believe**_

Hitsugaya gasped inspite of himself. She was terribly thin, her hair was a mess and her eyes were a dull brown. _Yet despite it all you still look beautiful to me Momo._

_**  
Don't turn it down**_

"See!" Hinamori yelled "LOOK WHAT I'VE BECOME! I'M DISGUSTING!"

Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm disgusting." She whispered

_**  
what's left of me  
make my heart a better place**_

_He's already turned her down. _Hinamori thought. _He knows I'm disgusting._

_**I've tried many times but nothing was real**_

Suddenly he pulled her into an embrace. "You're not disgusting Momo. "Hitsugaya whispered. "You are beautiful"

_**  
make it fade away**_

"Let me go!" Hinamori hissed. "Let go of me!"

_**  
don't break me down**_

Hitsugaya met her gaze "I can't. I love you." and kissed her softly and sweetly, pressing his lips against hers before releasing her.

_**  
I want to believe that this is for real**_

Hinamori stared at him in disbelief, her mind whirling.

"You're lying" She trembled. "You don't love me at all!"_**  
save me from my fear**_

Hitsugaya looked at her, with a soft look in his eyes. "Why are you so scared Momo?"

_**don't turn me down**_

"I tried to kill you." Hinamori whispered._****_

don't turn me down  
for all i need

Hinamori started crying. "Yet I still need you!"

_**  
make my heart a better place  
**_

"Well then" Hitsugaya whispered into her ear "Then I'll hold you and make your heart a better place."

Hinamori stared at him. "Will you hold me forever Toshiro Kun?"

Hitsugaya stroked her hair. "Forever."

_**  
don't tear me down  
for all i need  
make my heart a better place  
give me something i can believe  
don't tear it down  
what's left of me  
make my heart a better place**_

**Hey This is my first song fanfic please be nice! REVIEWWW :) xxx**


End file.
